Rescuing The Operatives
by 2DaughtersOfAthena
Summary: Set after Out Of Sight, Out Of Time. Cammie is back at the Gallagher Academy and is preparing for a fight and fly as the Circle take away her friends to lure her from safety. Will Zach and Cammie reach them before time runs out?


**So, I've had this kept away from everyone for nearly two years, a year and a half before Fanfiction was a part of my life. I don't know if you'll like it, but I edited it so it is better than it was and all the other edited versions I made of it.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or the Academy, but I do own this plot.**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

The stream of black limousines rolled in and out of the noisy, gravel driveway, filled with various plants and traps for outsiders. Gallagher girls returned to their home and school, hugged by friends and sisters after their summer break. Girls of all different skins and eye color walked around with suitcases varying in sizes, shapes and patterns.

In the distance, the small town of Roseville was lit up by the bright orange sun, slowly dipping down over the world to reach another place that was in darkness. Tiny people walked about the streets, doing their own thing, unaware of what really lay behind the ancient walls of the Gallagher Academy.

I remember the day my mother got the call about being Head Mistress at this school. If was a few months after we had the call from Langley about my father not reporting back. We both knew, right then, what had happened.

_Missing In Action_, were the words they had used.

My mother took the job because she wanted to help people like us. Not people who have lost parents, but people in our profession, as you might say. In this, death is an occupational hazard. She wanted people to be better than my father so they wouldn't end up the way he is.

We left home for Roseville as soon as we could, to get away from memories and because they wanted the job to start as soon as possible. It's something like a new start; training the brain-boxes of the world to fight and manipulate like any other of their kind.

As you might have guessed, the Gallagher Academy isn't just a school for geniuses or a home for those who can't get education in the place where they live. It's a training academy. A training academy for spies.

As usual after breaks from school, I sat in my window seat in the library, the heavy curtain drawn around me, blocking myself from view and sounds of the new students talking excitedly about studies of Math and Geography. If only they knew what really goes on. I stared out onto the perfectly manicured grounds, waiting for my friends and classmates to arrive back from their own vacations. I held one book and had lain another on the window sill beside me. The one that lay, discarded, was a fictional book about vampires and the other was a library book I had read in my first year at the academy.

Bex, also known as Rebecca, one of my very best friends, was already here. As was my more-than-friend, Zach. I have no idea what our relationship is, so please don't ask. I should probably mention that Zach was the only boy at the academy, due to some...ah, family issues.

I'm just going to say it, whether he likes it or not. His mother was part of a terrorist organisation out to kill me, shaping boys into assassins. Or something like that, I don't know the entire story. Basically, he doesn't like her much. My mom agreed to let him stay here so his mom wouldn't kill him or anything for being involved in '_my side_'. Sorry to put it like this, but she's kind of evil.

I spent half of my summer with Bex and her family in London as mom was working with the CIA to get this whole Circle thing under control. That's a good story. They are the terrorist organisation trying to kill me for some weird reason. It's something to do with a memory I held. I can probably explain this better, but don't feel like it, right now.

Bex's parents work for M.I.6 and Bex usually spends her vacation helping them on _classified_ missions all over the world. I have found, over the years, that those missions were never classified enough not to tell me and our roommates, Liz and Macey.

I heard a crash from down the hallway, a little way away from the library, where I sat.

"Oopsy daisy!"

I laughed when I heard the phrase always used by one of my other best friends, Liz, a tell-tale that she is finally at school again. Even though she is likely to be the cleverest person in the country (and probably world), Elizabeth Sutton is also extremely clumsy and had the strangest choice of words for a spy to use in a bad situation. She had probably just broken a valuable possession of our founder, Gilly Gallagher.

The distinctive Southern American accent reached through the walls again when she mumbled something about being more careful this year. Like that was ever going to happen. Liz was always breaking things, like in seventh grade when she broke my perfect paper mache sculpture of DNA. She said she was sorry and that she'd never brake anything again. How wrong she was. Over a thousand times in the same year.

"Cammie?" I glanced quickly, once again, at the lush green pastures of grass stretching over the ground and the smiles of girls attending this year before pulling back the curtain and standing up by the door to see Liz, her hair blonder than ever after the sun. I smiled at her. "Cammie," she said again.

I looked down at the smashed vase at her feet. It was a dark blue one with swirling red and purple patterns crawling up the sides of the china. A present to Gilly from her Grandparents on her eighteenth birthday. Gilly didn't care much for anything expensive in her life, including this vase. It's worth money, but Gilly only wanted to be free of her rich and lavish life.

"Hi Liz," I said. "How was your summer?"

"It was good, I suppose. I tried to do some more research into the Circle through CIA and Langley. Nothing much happening other than they are searching the names now. How was yours?" Just to get this out as quickly as possible, the Circle means the Circle Of Cavan. They are a group who were always out to get Gilly and her Gallagher family after she killed the leader, Ioseph Cavan with his own weapon. They're out for me because I have a memory of all the original members of the Circle, so now they want to kill me.

"It was alright. We mostly stayed out in safe houses," I said slowly.

Safe houses are places for spies all over the world where no one else knows where they are apart from the secret keepers. Over the summer, I'd been in about twenty all over London.

"Oh," was the response I got. I smiled weakly and turned back to the library, the book still clutched tight in my hand. Liz stopped me with her words and I turn back to her, only for a moment.

"You know it's going to get better, right?" she asked.

"I know." But the truth is, I didn't. I didn't know whether they would leave me alone. I didn't know whether I really was going to die. I didn't know what would be best for my friends and family at the academy.

Instead of going back to the library as planned, I walked past Liz and around another corner to the grand staircase, going upward toward our dorm-room, where I knew the perfect rendezvous would be. In the warmth with friends and away from looks of other students and questions of teachers about my welfare. They just test whether or not I'm still sane.

Liz follows me, close behind and dragging her duffel bag with her.

* * *

**Was it ok? Did you like it? It's a Gallagher Girl story and it's the first one posted...Did I get the characters right?**

**And I know it was a little boring, so I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME!**

**Also, for anyone who has read our other stories, these chapters will be shorter as they are the original bases of what I wrote.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT? **


End file.
